warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Grakata
| notes = | users = Lancer Hellion Commander Steel Meridian Operatives Vay Molta }} The Grakata is a standard-issue Grineer assault rifle used by Grineer Lancers, Hellions and Commanders, capable of unloading a quick barrage of bullets upon enemies. Despite having a low amount of damage and very high recoil, the Grakata has a high critical chance and status chance. Coupled with its high fire rate, the Grakata is able to inflict a large amount of status effects and a deceiving amount of damage in short periods of time, at the cost of being extremely ammo inefficient and hard to control in sustained fire. This weapon can be sold for ; it is also a for Twin Grakatas (x2) Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High accuracy. *High status chance. *High critical chance. *High rate of fire. *Increased reserve ammo size. Disadvantages: *Reliant on its high critical damage potential due to its low base damage. **Ill-suited against Object-based health as it nullifies any critical hits. *Inefficient ammo economy. *High recoil makes it difficult to shoot down enemies beyond medium range. *High rate of fire and recoil hinders the weapon's high accuracy. *Third lowest damage per bullet of any primary weapon, only surpassed by the Soma and Amprex. Comparisons: *'Grakata', Compared to Prisma Grakata: **Slower rate of fire (20.0 vs. 21.67). **Slower reload speed (2.37 vs. 2.0). **Lower critical multiplier (2.0x vs. 2.5x). **Smaller magazine size (60 vs. 120). **Smaller ammo capacity (750 vs. 1000). Tips *The Grakata has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons, despite the fact that the Grakata's primary damage type is . This makes the Grakata the prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the Akjagara, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Kohm, Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal), Miter, Panthera, Tigris and Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime). *Holding the trigger down and spraying bullets is not recommended, as the strong recoil of the weapon can easily waste of a lot of ammo. The Grakata's reload time also becomes far more of a problem on full auto, as the weapon discharges its entire magazine in 3 seconds without mods. Firing short bursts helps to increase your accuracy. Aim low when firing longer bursts to compensate for recoil. *If you're leveling the weapon and running low on ammo, remember that weapons gain experience for assists as well, so one can damage an enemy with just one shot and then finish him with other weapon (Melee is recommended to avoid the switch time). *Using Rifle Ammo Mutation can also help to recover ammo lost due to the weapon's habit of burning through ammo quickly. Alternatively, use Rifle Scavenger or Team Ammo Restores. *There are various mods you can use to counteract the Grakata's high recoil. **Stabilizer is recommended as it reduces the recoil without compromising its fire rate. **Critical Delay can be used as an alternative as the increased critical chance brings higher damage output and the lower fire rate decreases the recoil. However, this will lower overall DPS. ** Vile Precision can be used as another alternative, reducing both recoil and fire rate. It will increase accuracy on medium and long distances, albeit at the cost of lowering overall DPS. *Heavy Caliber is a good choice for the Grakata, as the weapon's deceptively high accuracy mitigates the accuracy penalty generated by the mod, reducing the overall bullet spread. However, this is difficult to fully utilize without the simultaneous addition of one of the mods mentioned above as Heavy Caliber's accuracy penalty will be greatly exaggerated with the Grakata's high recoil. *The Grakata will benefit the most from Hammer Shot, as the weapon has a very high status chance compared to most fast-firing primaries. It will also receive a decent critical damage boost. *Due to its high status chance and incredibly high firing speed, Grakata is able to proc many status debuffs rapidly. **Although a large portion of procs will be physical-damage based, Grakata is still easily capable of causing all possible debuffs in a single burst. **Area-of-effect procs such as and damage are effective at all levels. Electric can also be used to stun targets. ***The Gas & Electric combination can be remarkably effective against thick swarms of lower level light Infested. **Grakata is ideal for rapidly stacking effects to quickly strip higher level enemies of their thick armor, or for using for crowd control. **To significantly decrease time-to-kill for higher level content, the or elemental procs are recommended, to instantly reduce an enemy's health significantly. **Note that besides , procs do not stack, which can still severely limit Grakata's effectiveness. Damage to Warframes Since this weapon is used by three types of Grineer units, players will often have to face its damage output. The Grakata deals -11.48% reduced damage to Warframes' armored health, further reduced by the Warframe armor value counting x1.0477 times. Against Warframe shields, it deals +11.59% bonus damage. As such, it is not very specialized on either health or shield damage, with a mild preference to shield damage. However, the sheer numbers that Lancers can arrive in can result in massive barrages being levied against a player, so these numbers can be deceptive, especially with Lancers approaching their maximum level. Notes *The Grakata was released on April 19, 2013 with . *This weapon is treated as a side-grade to the Soma, trading out critical chance, low recoil, and damage multiplier in exchange for a greater status chance, rate of fire and slightly more damage. it also does not require a spin-up period to fire at full speed. *Due to its inefficient ammo economy, one can find themselves running out of ammo very quickly. *With a fully ranked Ammo Drum, the Grakata can hold up to 1,035 rounds, magazine included. * As of the Grakata blueprint can be acquired as a Daily Tribute reward. * allowed two Grakata to be built into the Twin Grakata, akimbo secondary rifles. Trivia * The magazine is the round ball on the bottom of the grip, not the box on the front end of the barrel. This is similar to some SMGs that have the magazine inside the grip such as the Mac-11. ** The spherical magazine suggests that Grakata uses a very small-caliber and helical layout. ** The large box assembly may be a gas block, suggesting the Grakata uses the gas operated method of auto-loading. * The Grakata's standard fire rate of 20 rounds per second equates to 1,200 RPM, similar to that of the fastest available submachine guns today. **Along with the Ignis, the Grakata has four visible lines of text on various parts of the gun. The ones marked by a red Grineer symbol, translates to "Want to know" (close to the trigger) and meaning "Grineer" (closest to the muzzle), while the other two lines of text are just random letters, numbers and symbols. * The Grakata used to share the same reload animation and sound as the Ignis, probably because they both share the same basic model. The reload sound does not seem to fit the Grakata however, as it sounds as if a tank of gas or fuel is being replaced rather than a magazine of bullets. **This was eventually fixed in , with the animation simply cutting short. Media Grakata.jpg Warframe 2013-07-21 06-38-56-58.jpg Grakata3.png Grataka desert skin.png|Grakata Desert Skin grakatadarthmufin.png Grakata Colour Customization.png|Grakata Colour Customization GrineerAssaultRifle_resized.png Lets Max (Warframe) E34 - Grakata Let's Build Warframe - 6 Forma Grakata Build Warframe Grakata 2.0 - Lets Talk Status! Warframe GRAKATA Build Guide Patch History }} See Also *Lancers, the Grineer infantry that use this weapon. *Hellions, specialized Lancers that also use this weapon. *Commanders, the Grineer heavy units that use this weapon. *Prisma Grakata, the Prisma version of this weapon. *Twin Grakatas, for the Akimbo variant of this weapon. de:Grakata fr:Grakata Category:Assault Rifle Category:Grineer Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 7 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Clem